


Hate

by peskylilcritter



Series: Joanna and Belladonna [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fem!Sherlock, Gen, References to Homophobia, Sexism, fem!john watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Joanna cheerfully hates everything.</p><p>Some days she hates far more passionately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Passenger's I Hate
> 
> 500 word goal, like the previous one.

Some days Joanna cheerfully hates everything.

She hates the body parts in the fridge and the chemistry equipment on the kitchen table and the experiments in the cupboards. She hates Belladonna's expensive shampoo and her beautiful coat and her cigarettes all over the flat.

***

Some days Joanna hates far more passionately.

She hates Donovan's stupid (and usually inaccurate) insults and Anderson's speculations about what Joanna and Belladonna do behind locked doors (also inaccurate). She hates her more stupid patients and the chip-n-pin machines at Tesco.

Above all else she hates Belladonna's black moods, her boredom and her need to insult everyone she comes into contact with.

***

Today she hates both cheerfully and passionately.

Anderson is being even more of a prick than usual. This probably has something to do with the fact that Joanna noticed something he missed. He's used to Belladonna doing that, but Joanna sees- no, observes only marginally more than Anderson. And she usually doesn't say anything while he's within hearing distance.

Today Anderson greeted her with a comment about the dark rings under Joanna's eyes and what Belladonna must have been doing to keep her up all night.

For once, Belladonna has done absolutely nothing to keep Joanna awake. They've had a bit of a dry spell, case-wise, and so Belladonna has been bored and Joanna has been having nightmares. (In fact, Belladonna spent the last few nights playing soothing things on the violin, which is the only reason Joanna isn't asleep on her feet today.)

The look on Anderson's face at having been shown up by 'the nice one' is extremely satisfying. So is the tiny smirk Donovan is trying to hide and the proud glance Belladonna shoots Joanna.

Even Lestrade's reaction is positive; he's not said a word since Joanna and Belladonna arrived.

The things Joanna is cheerfully hating today are her stupid, incomprehensive phone and the lack of a mirror in the bathroom. She still doesn't know what Belladonna's done with it. Also, the far too many people who read her blog and some of the idiots that think their comments will actually affect Joanna's life.

Steven Moffat is also on the list today, as he's been for the past two weeks. Joanna has been catching up on Doctor Who, and she's been alternately hating and marvelling at his brilliant and convoluted storytelling. She's even managed to get Belladonna interested with her somewhat longwinded rants on the subject. Joanna's kind of grateful that Belladonna hasn't yet felt the need to actually express an opinion.

"Come along, Joanna," Belladonna says, as she sweeps past Joanna and out the door. The coat swirls dramatically around her legs.

Joanna follows, and wonders what she's missed this time. Knowing Belladonna, everything of importance.

***

Two weeks after that, Joanna has a friendly conversation with Donovan for the first time. Anderson's made a few too many sexist and homophobic comments about Joanna and Belladonna, within Donovan's hearing. It's not that Donovan likes either of them, but she's apparently unwilling to have a relationship with a man who calls a woman a criminal and a cunt, because she's better at his job than he is.

"You know, I think you should call me Sally, under the circumstances. Just don't think this means I like Holmes," Donovan says, and lifts her glass.


End file.
